darksporegenesisfandomcom-20200214-history
Cybonotic Empire.
The Cybonotic Empire is a collective of two races known as the Cyberons and Seraphs, the empire resides in a single star system with the Verdanthi Empire. Formation. It is unknown were the first Androids emerged from, however hundreds of opinions and theories have arisen as to the Cyberon's origin. Many say they were originally ascedants of the several now obsolete military and service bots that were used on a galactic scale before the threat of the Darkspore. Another theory is that they were created by the Crogenatirs... But both races have denied this thoroughly. Either way, when the Cyberons began to colonize a single world, one they named Metalliferous, the Cybonotic Empire began. Government and Culture Forms. After a brief period of social unrest, and a basic anarchy in the place of a government; the Cyberons eventually found a empirical council suitable for a law giving rule. The Cyberons then began to discover the technology of Radiancy; the ability to project light as a weapon. The development of Heat Percussion weapons began, and even engines that used light to propel themselves. However the need for labor, and even a military to protect from the lowliest of pirates and insurrectionists was needed. Thus, the production of Seraphs began. The Seraph Project. Once Cyberon scientists had finally learned the complex anatomy of Androids; on how to combine a soul with a robot; production on a second race, a subspecies of thier own began. They were to be called Seraphs. At first, the newly engendered Seraphs worked as laborers and even policing officials. Thier availability and options of augmentations and body builds made them a high demand "Product" as the Cyberons treated them. Seraphs soon began to become armed with weaponry to act as shock troops in the Cybonotic Empire's navy and military. However, long had the Seraphs suffered this continued abuse, that they began to become anxious. Anxious for revolution. The Great Rebellion. On the second year of Seraph production, where the race was literally mass produced like weapons, and not built singly by two "Parents" as tradition by Cyberons, the Seraphs had had enough. Immediately, the news of a global schism on Metalliferous spread to every Seraph on her surface, and the planet immediately broke out in combat. Vicious melee and firefights ransacked city streets as the desperate Seraphs turned on thier masters, ships that were controlled by mostly Seraphs, began void fights with Cyberon control vessels. The planet became a warzone, with explosions littering the surface and atmosphere. However, the seperatists soon earned thier rights; having inflicted such high casualties on both Cyberon soldiers and civilians, the Cyberons agreed to stop the fighting, and listen to thier former slaves' terms. Rights are Given. The Seraphs earned both the courtesy of singular production, and thier own planet, which they named Infinity, thay resided as a former colony of the Cyberons. The Seraphs remained united with the Cyberons in the end, living seperately but under the same banner and navy. To this day, tensions are still high between the uneasy cooperation. Races. The Cyberons live in the same system as the Verdanthi, thus, many races travel to and from their borders... But the mainline species are all Android, being; The Cyberons, a proud, physically strong and chivalric race that has an unknown origin of creation. And the Seraphs, masters of combat and engineering, created by the Cyberons for slaves. The Nocturni Conflict. Shortly after the Nocturni entered space, they also initiated territorial conflict with the Cybonotic Empire, and Infinity was the prime Legion target. The Nocturni and Seraphs launched all out war on one another, battering against the borders of the conflict that divided Cybonotic and Legion space.